Cato Parasitti/Leyendas
|nace = |muere = |especie =Clawdite The Art of Star Wars: The Clone Wars |genero =FemeninoStar Wars: The Clone Wars: The Holocron Heist |altura =1,79 metros |pelo = |ojos =Amarillo |piel =Verde |ciber = |era =Era del Alzamiento del Imperio |afiliacion =Cazarrecompensas al mejor postor}} Cato Parasitti era una cazarrecompensas clawdite que vivió durante las Guerras Clon. Biografía thumb|left|Parasitti se reúne con [[Todo 360]] Cato Parasitti fue una mujer clawdite cazarrecompensas y asesina del planeta Zolan. Al igual que con todos los miembros de su especie, es capaz de alterar su apariencia para imitar casi cualquier especie de la misma forma y tamaño, un talento que utilizaba como una ventaja en su profesión convirtiendose en una de las asesinas más letales en la galaxia. Sus servicios se vendieron por un precio muy grande al mejor postor. A menudo trabajó con el cazarrecompensas Cad Bane. Bane contrató a Parasitti para que le ayudara a robar un holocrón del Templo Jedi en Coruscant. Bane fue a su vez contratado por el Lord Sith Darth Sidious. Parasitti inicialmente tomó la forma del Maestro Jedi Ord Enisence, a quien Bane había matado en la preparación para la misión. Encubierta como Enisence, Parasitti fue capaz de infiltrarse en el templo y a la biblioteca, por poco no pudo evadir a Ahsoka Tano y hacer su camino a un mostrador de información. Desde su estación, fue capaz de guiar a Bane y su droide Todo 360 en las cámaras de los holocrones. Sin darse cuenta, Jocasta Nu estaba sospechando que ocurría algo, se acercó a preguntar a "Enisence" unas cuantas preguntas, Parasitti rápidamente la tiró y se hizo cargo de su forma. Aunque por la parte de Bane la misión fue un éxito, Tano fue alertada rápidamente de la presencia de los intrusos en el templo por el Maestro Yoda, y confirmó lo que ella sospechaba, que Nu en verdad era Parasitti. Después de participar en un duelo con sables de luz breve, Tano derrotó a Parasitti, entregándola a las autoridades. Después de su captura, le dijo a los Jedi el siguiente objetivo de Bane, probablemente lo dijo en venganza para traicionar a su Bane. thumb|left|Parasitti personificando [[Jocasta Nu/Leyendas|Jocasta Nu]] Fue puesta en libertad, posiblemente a causa de su ayuda para capturar a Cad Bane. Sin embargo, cuando ella consiguió ser liberada dejó Coruscant y estuvo presente en Tatooine donde fue vista en la Cantina Espaciopuerto de Chalmun tomando una copa en el mostrador. Talentos y habilidades Cato Parasitti era un experta cazarrecompensas y asesina que se daba el privilegio de cobrar tarifas muy altas por sus servicios al mejor postor. Su habilidad de poder cambiar de forma estaba muy avanzada y la tecnología de circuitos integrados para hacer sus disfraces prácticamente era impecable. A menudo usaba una máscara que cubría su rostro, pero no abarcaba toda la cabeza. También hizo uso de un antiguo rifle bláster. Fue capaz de contener a Ahsoka Tano en un duelo con sables de luz de corta duración, aunque sólo brevemente antes de ser dominada por la Padawan. Entre bastidores El Personaje Parasitti aparece en "Holocron Heist," el episodio de estreno de Segunda Temporada de '' Star Wars: The Clone Wars'', la serie de televisión. La voz de Parasitti es interpretada por Gwendoline Yeo. Apariciones *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Holocron Heist'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Stand Aside - Bounty Hunters!'' *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' Fuentes * *''The Art of Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 37'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.4'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.7'' *''The Clone Wars Activity Annual: Summer Edition 2010'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: New Battlefronts: The Visual Guide'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Official Episode Guide Series 1 & 2'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season Two'' * * *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars: Prima Official Game Guide'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Head-to-Head'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.41'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: What Is a Sith Warrior?'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 16'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Episode Guide'' Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * Categoría:Asesinos Categoría:Cazarrecompensas Categoría:Clawdites Categoría:Individuos femeninos